Couldn't leave the past behind
by teendanni13
Summary: 2 years after the explosion that took the lives of his family, Danny is adjusting to life in Jump city, until an old foe shows up and sends his life reeling, can he survive with the help of the titans and without letting loose the one thing he fears most?
1. For the first time

Well here it is! My first Fanfiction ever to be posted to this lovely website! I hope you like it and I hope you all review, no flames please, only possible ideas and positive feedback (I hope). Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM or TEEN TITANS, if I did Dash and Paulina would get eaten by gremlins (just kidding... or am I?) haha enjoy!

Danny POV

Gasping for breath; Danny bolted up in bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face; he grasped at his chest trying to reduce the never-ending pain. It had been 2 years since the accident at the Nasty Burger that claimed his family's life and he was currently living in Jump City, and the owner of a small café, courtesy of Vlad Masters. Danny never understood the sudden kindness of Vlad, but he assumed it was because of the loss of Maddie, Danny's late mother and Vlad's 'secret' love. Still trying to catch his breath, Danny looked at his watch; it read 5 past eight, about time to open the café.

He sat up in bed still breathing heavily, and sauntered over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. His reflection in the bathroom mirror reflected the feelings felt from his recurring nightmare, that of pain, and tiredness. He washed his face and put on his mask of a stoic expression. He jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door, letting in his usual early morning customers. Sitting at the cash, he got into his usual routine of taking money and giving change, not paying any real attention to the world around him. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. His regular customers; knowing about his usual noon hour walk filed out of the old building and took their places at the picnic tables set out in the front.

Danny set out, paying mild attention to passer-by's and mainly trying to think about new items for the café, trying to keep his mind off the painful subject of his past. Mid-way through his walk he heard some screaming and groups of strangers started swarming the sidewalk retreating from some sort battle. The normally dormant superhero side of Danny suddenly kicked in. Fighting his way through the wave of fleeing citizens he saw five teenagers (The Teen Titans) getting their butt kicked by a man wearing silver and black body armour with a black and bronze mask. Determination setting in, Danny ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, willing himself to go ghost.

A silver ring of energy appeared at his middle and slowly made its way up and down Danny's body after splitting in the middle. It revealed a new side to the 17 year old boy, reversing his jet black hair with a single ghostly white stripe, and piercing green eyes replacing his icy blue ones. His usual black jeans, grey hoodie pulled over his head, black high-tops and black wristbands that hid the Danny Phantom insignia he had scarred into both his arms by the potential future him, melted away into a black HAZMAT suit with the same D insignia on his chest and white combat boots, with short fingerless white gloves, a white belt, and to top it all off a black cloak draped over his shoulders, and a hood pulled over his snow white hair, leaving only his glowing green eyes visible. Turning Invisible, he took one leap, and soared into the air spotting the fight a few blocks down the road. Feeling the energy build from his core spreading down his arms and threading through his fingers he aimed at the armoured man, and shot a green ectoplasmic beam directly into his face.

Teen Titans POV

Robin knew Slade was winning, and that he would soon try to finish them off, but his obsession for beating him set in as he finally landed a kick to the right side of Slade's face. His head shot to the side, but rolled back into place, the receiver of the kick barley phased.

"You're going to have to do much better than that if you are going to AAAGHHH!" Slade was cut off mid sentence as a bolt of something green smashed into the very spot Robin's foot had been only moments ago.

"Great shot Star!" Robin exclaimed, searching the sky for his alien friend. He then spotted her helping Cyborg when she looked up.

"I am not the one who hit him," she explained confused, "I have been helping Cyborg with the removal of his foot from the wall." Now Robin was the one who was confused, If Starfire wasn't the one who got Slade, then who was? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a yell from Slade; he turned his attention back to the battle and saw Slade being targeted by an invisible force. Robin watched in bewilderment as Slade's foot connected with something solid in the air, and a hooded figure flickered into sight.

"Nowhere to run boy," Slade mused, he was sure his opponent was cornered, up against the wall of a thirty story building.

"That's what you think." The figures ghostly voice seemed to echo through Robin's ears as he watched the boy phase straight through the wall just as Slade threw his fist at him. He was gone before it connected, but reappeared suddenly behind his back sending another green beam into the back of Slade's head. Suddenly Robin snapped out of his trance and noticed the other Titans standing off to the sides, watching the eruption of energy coming from the boy's limbs. As the last blow was delivered and Slade made another attempt to throw a punch at the mysterious boy, he suddenly yelled.

"Titans, get behind me and cover your ears!" Bewildered, they complied, and plugged their ears as the boy drew in a very deep breath. Slade was thrown into the wall as the deserted building came crumbling down on top of him after the release of a terrifying sound originating from the boys lips. The Titans whipped their heads back in anguish as the ghostly sound penetrated their covered ears. With one last note of the sound, the boy stopped suddenly and collapsed onto the ground. Raven was the first one to the boy's side, and the only one who heard him whisper, "I was strong enough… unlike like last time..." as he vanished into the night.

All of the Titans stood baffled at what they had just witnessed, and only after a long wait did they make their way back to the tower, chatting about the mysterious boy.

"He's obviously one of the good guys," said Cyborg, "He wouldn't have helped us if he was evil!" Beast Boy agreed with him, Starfire merely enthused about the possibility of a new friend; "Perhaps we could get him to join our friends, Raven, what do you think?" But Raven was lost in her own little world, the only one aware of the boys parting words. What did he mean by last time? And why wasn't he strong enough? What happened to him? "Raven?" She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Starfires voice,

"Huh?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, clearly not surprised by Raven's lack of interest.

"Don't bother her Star, she's thinking of something else," Robin whispered sweetly, confused by the look of angst on Ravens face.

"I'm going home now," Raven murmured as she transformed into the shadow of a raven and flew the rest of the distance home, not even fazing the rest of Titans. As she phased through the roof of the building she went into the lab, "Time for some research." She whispered pulling up a chair to the computer.

Done the first chapter hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	2. Pizza

Next Chappie for all of yall, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM or TEEN TITANS, if I did, blah blah blah you know the rest :P

Danny's POV

Danny dragged himself back to his café surprisingly wiped out from using his ghostly wail, "Two years ago that wouldn't have happened!" He muttered to himself frustrated, "Then again two years ago I used my ghost powers every day… and I had Sam and Tucker." Kicking an empty pop can in annoyance he continued his walk home, pushing the memories of his passed love and best friend to the side. He picked up the can and tossed it in the recycle bin in the café after letting his customers back inside. He tried to calm himself down by picking up his favourite book and a cup of coffee, but the battle still raged in his mind, how careless he had been, and how he had collapsed after only one wail. His ice blue eyes flared in self hatred, despising himself for letting himself be seen. After two years without using his powers he just _had_ to save the day. Deciding to close up early he shooed all of his customers out and locked the door behind him as he made his way to the pizza place, hoping to get his mind off the day's surprises.

Teen Titans POV

"I can't believe you dragged me over here," Raven expressed in her monotone voice, "I was in the middle of meditating." The rest of the Titans just laughed,

"Come on just eat some pizza," Crooned Beast Boy in a mockingly babyish voice, "You know you wanna!" Raven just scowled and turned her attention back to her book she brought along. Just then they overheard the manager talking to a teenaged boy,

"Come on Danny, I just need one more server for tonight, Mary cancelled and now I am short, I can pay you! You'll get 5 bucks an hour!" The boy named Danny smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained impassive and unreadable,

"Sure Tony, I don't have anything better do anyway" Danny rounded the corner to the employee lounge to grab an apron and returned seconds later with a pad and pen in hand.

"I can always count on you Danny!" The boy just nodded his head and started to make his way over to the Titans table, his eyes focused on writing something on the pad. As he looked up he stopped dead in his tracks, Raven thought she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes, he hesitantly made his way toward the table again and plastered a somewhat fake looking smile on his face.

"Aren't you the Teen Titans?" He asked feigning excitement, as far as Raven could tell, he didn't seem exactly ecstatic to meet them, unlike so many others.

"Yes, yes we are!" Cyborg slurred while salivating over the many choices of meat on the menu, "We'll have the extra large carnivore pizza with extra meat!" Beast Boy looked at him in disgust,

"We are not! We are going to have the tofu pizza with extra veggies!"

"MEAT", "TOFU", "MEAT", "TOFU" their battle over the pizza raged on until Danny spoke up, a scowl on his face,

"Why don't you just get one of each?" he cut in, memories flooding back of Tucker and Sam fighting over the same thing, he placed his temple under his fingers, and rubbed in a slow circular motion, "If you both get one pizza to yourselves the rest of the Titans I'm sure would be fine with the Hawaiian pizza. The Titans just stared at Danny, his sudden outburst silencing Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How did you know our favourite pizza was Hawaiian?" Robin questioned, Danny just sighed,

"The same thing always happened with two of my friends, one of them would want all meat, and no veggies, and the other, being and ultra-recyclo vegetarian would want all veggies and no meat, while I had just always wanted Hawaiian," Danny explained this while writing down their order he then turned on his heel and walked over to Tony, handing him the order.

"What the heck is an Ultro-Recycla Vegetarian?" murmured Cyborg in confusion. The other Titans just stared at Danny while he got the orders from other customers, bewildered by the strange boy, but none as confused as Raven.

Her thoughts were all jumbled up, 'I wasn't able to get even so much as a feeling from that boys mind! Let alone hear what he is thinking, how is that possible?'

Danny's POV

Danny paced back and forth in the lounge trying to ram his thoughts of Sam and Tucker out of his mind. Tears momentarily sprung to his eyes before being hastily wiped away with the back of his sleeve. He didn't know what came over him back there; he had spent the last two years trying not to even think of them, and then suddenly in the span of three minutes, he managed to reveal one of their secrets to total strangers. So they were the Teen Titans, even so, they didn't know him, or what he had been through. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him, but quickly pushed it away, knowing the possible consequences of getting to emotional before he turned 25; Dan Phantom. He had 8 years to go before he was positively gone, but for now, he still lived inside him threatening to come out at any outburst of negative emotion.

Danny silently made his way out of the lounge and into the kitchen, having helped out Tony before, he expertly balanced all three pizzas in his arms, took a deep breath and walked over to the Titans Table.

"Hey dude?" It was Cyborg who immediately got Danny's attention, while he hungrily eyed the pizzas coming his way, "What's and Ultro-Recycla whatty what?" Danny's response was slightly forced as not to arise any emotions,

"An Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian is when you don't eat anything with a face." He placed the pizzas in front of the hungry Titans as he heard an audible ohh coming from everyone at the table except Beast Boy, who was poking Cyborg in the arm and demanding a 5$ from the robot man for being right about the Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Danny just rolled his eyes at Cyborgs blatant ignoring of Beast Boy. Just as he was turning to leave Raven caught his attention,

"Who do you know is Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian?" Danny turned around and replied no-one before he finished his shift for Tony, and left declining his payment.

YAYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY IM DONE THIS ONE, onto the next!


	3. Emotion

I am sooo sorry i couldn't update sooner, school and everything, but here you go, the 3rd chapter of couldn't leave the past behind, ill update again probably in a couple hours. BTW thank you soo much for the reviews, it really motivated me to keep writing, and just to let you know, you don't have to worry about me abandoning a story, because I NEVER will, unless it is horrible and indisputably awful, so keep up the reviews they help a lot

Teen Titans POV

Raven just stared blankly at the back of Danny as he made his way down the street, until he was out of eyesight. The rest of the Titans were in shock, for even they caught the venom in his voice as his icy eyes shot a bitter look over his shoulder as he replied to Raven. Raven was totally caught of guard from his sudden burst of hostility but Beast Boy wasn't about to let it go.

"He can't talk to Raven like that, all she asked was a simple question! I am gonna give that guy a piece of my mid." Before anyone could stop him he turned into a cheetah and raced out the door. Beast Boy was seething as he made his way up behind Danny and leaped in front of the non-surprised teen who just stopped and stood where he was. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and stuck his nose in the other teens face.

"How could you talk to raven like that? All she did was ask a simple question!" Danny stared square into Beast Boy's eyes; the cold glare gave him goose bumps,

"All I did was answer her question, plain and simple." In a way Beast Boy couldn't argue, the only thing wrong about the way he responded was the bitterness in his eyes, for all he knew it could be normal, considering the icy glare he was receiving at that moment.

"Well I think she would appreciate it if you would apologize," Danny could tell Beast Boy had feelings for Raven and just wanted to impress her he obliged.

"Fine, I'll apologize, but only because you like her," Beast Boy turned crimson red and started stuttering,

"I don't… but how did… I never…is it that obvious?" Beast Boy was pleading to Danny while Danny just smirked.

"It's only obvious to me; I am fairly good at recognizing emotions people have for one another." Danny explained to a slightly relieved Beast Boy,

After making him promise not to tell anyone about his secret crush, the two super powered teens made there way back to the pizza place only to find it void of any customers. Beast Boy and Danny searched around to find the rest of the Titans fighting another invisible force, and the force was winning. Beast Boy jumped into action swooping down to catch Robin as he asked,

"Is it the same guy from before?" But Robin didn't know, their new foe hadn't revealed himself yet. Suddenly all the green blasts and invisible punches came to a halt as he revealed himself as a floating man wearing full body armour, he had flaming green hair and a crooked grin, all his guns and weaponry retracted as he floated over to Danny.

"Hello whelp, long time no see."

Danny's POV

Danny's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his old nemesis; Skulker.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked his eyes momentarily flashing red.

"Oh, I've got the little whelp angry have I?" though the befuddled Titans who had stopped fighting noticed a slight withdrawal in the enemy's confidence and noticed him retreat even if just a few inches. "Never thought you'd see me again did you? But as you know I am…"

"The greatest hunter in the entire ghost zone, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before." The ghost's eyes narrowed at the teens smirk, but was soon replaced with a smirk of his own.

"I have had time in the last 2 years to finally get that infernal device off of my suit and am ready to do battle, but I notice your little nerd friend and Goth girlfriend are not around to help you, I wonder where they are. Oh yes, as I recall you destroyed them!" With the last comment and to everyone's surprise (especially the Titans) Danny launched himself at Skulker his eyes flaming red.

"I, did not, DESTROY THEM!" Danny punched and kicked the surprised Skulker with all his might while the Titans stood there too shocked by what they were seeing to move a muscle. Coming out of his stunned state Skulker finally hit back, throwing Danny into the wall of the pizza place, but Danny just shook it off and leaped forward and pressed the conveniently located eject button and caught the miniature ghost as he flew out of his battle suit.

"I will get you for this you little whelp for I am Skulker the greatest hunter in the entire ghost zone!" Skulker yelled in his squeaky voice as he disappeared. Suddenly Danny, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, and from his emotional outburst, collapsed in a dead faint. All the Titans ran to his side, and even though they had no idea what had just happened, they needed to get Danny to a safe resting place.

So short, I know, the next one will be longer I hope, Thanks for the reviews :)


	4. Discoveries

Thank You all so so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me! I hope you keep reviewing because I hope to get at least 2 more reviews before I continue, and I'll try to upload a chapter a day (or every couple days) to keep the story going!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM or TEEN TITANS, I only own the plot for this story, and trust me if I did own Danny Phantom, it wouldn't be done, it would continue for as long as my heart desires hahahahahaHAHAHA *coughs* thats enough evil laughter for today... where are those throat lozenges?

Hope you enjoy

Titans POV

The Titans were currently in Titan Tower discussing Danny, and Robin was the first to speak, "Danny obviously knew who or what that was, it was almost as if they had done battle before!" Most of the other Titans agreed, but as usual Raven was in a world of her own, but she suddenly spoke up,

"Did you guys notice Danny's eyes?" The rest of the Titans looked at her; realization dawning on their faces, "They turned a flaming red just before he attacked, and not only that, but the colour in his eyes scared the other creature. I think that instead of just sitting around coming to open ended conclusions, we should wait until Danny wakes up, and ask him." Raven pulled up her hood and flew over to the corner of the room, where she began to meditate; not even waiting for a response, Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged and pulled out the video games while Robin reluctantly went into the kitchen to help Starfire prepare supper. All settling in until the mysterious boy awoke.

Danny's POV

For the second time that day Danny awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard, he ran his fingers through his streaked hair and sat up taking in his surroundings. He was in a black room with a simple dresser, and a King sized bed centred between two bookshelves with dozens of old books lining them. Confused, Danny tried to remember how he ended up in this room and realized after he collapsed, the Titans must have brought them to their tower. He could feel emotions building up inside and remembered that it was probably way past his daily meditation time. Clearing a spot on the bed he sat down and closed his eyes letting all his anger and sadness drain away to a calmer more collected self. After about a half an hour, he snapped out of his trance and thought he should probably let the Titans know he was alright, so he floated back down to the floor and walked out the door following the sounds of video games to the living room. Glancing around the corner he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg clicking furiously at the controls of some racing game, while taunting each other; each determined they were going to win. It kind of reminded Danny of him and Tucker before the explosion at the Nasty Burger. Fixing his bangs slightly to cover a scar over his right eye, he walked into the living room looking up and being suddenly greeted by an enthusiastic Starfire.

"Hello Danny, it is wonderful to see you up, are you feeling better?" Starfire's emerald eyes shining, Danny could barely breathe because of her bone crushing hug, but replied:

"I am feeling better, thanks for asking." Seemingly pleased with his response she let go and resumed her position in the kitchen. Robin got right to the point.

"Who or what was that thing you fought? And how do you know it?" Danny took a deep breath, no beating around the bush for this guy, he was not quite prepared to be bombarded with questions, but he had just finished meditating so he felt fine to talk about it somewhat.

"His name is Skulker, and he is a ghost." You could hear a slight intake of breath coming from Raven's direction, and the rest of the Titans just sat there in shocked silence, waiting for Danny to continue. "I know him because I have fought him before." Robin shot him a quizzical glance, and just as he opened his mouth to ask him, why and how he had learned to fight him, Danny held up his hand to silence him, "I guess you're wondering why I had to fight him," All the Titans nodded their heads, "Where I used to live, there was always ghosts around, thanks to a ghost portal created by the towns ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie." Danny wasn't yet prepared to tell them that they were his parents so he left it at that and continued his story. "They were constantly fighting the ghosts around town and sending them back to the ghost zone, and because I lived there, I taught myself how to fight ghosts so I could defend myself, and that's how I met Skulker. He is the ghost zone's hunter, and he wants my pelt for his wall," The Titans audibly shuddered, disgusted by the hunters' intentions, Danny continued, "But I haven't seen him in two years, ever since I moved here, and my life has become ghost free." He looked into the faces of the Titans, "Until today."

Barely a breath was taken in for what felt like hours to Danny, the Titans just sat there staring at him, and Danny felt like he was on one of the Guys in White examination tables. Finally someone spoke up, it was Beast Boy,

"Well, you were pretty awesome out there dude, with all that butt kicking action, but what was up with the freaky red eyes?" Danny internally scolded himself, he didn't realize he had lost it that badly, but he wasn't about to tell the Titans about his ghost powers, and he definitely wasn't about to tell them of Dan, so he told a little white lie.

Teen Titans POV

"My eyes tend to go red whenever my adrenaline gets pumping; it's no big deal, really." Rushing his statement a bit too much, Robin got slightly suspicious,

"What's your last name Danny?" Robin inquired, hesitantly Danny responded,

"Fenton, Danny Fenton." Robin made a mental note to do some digging later on; he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, its getting kind of late, so we should head to bed now," The Titans and Danny silently agreed. They all went their separate ways and most of them went straight to sleep, but one Titan stayed up, playing the conversation over and over again in her mind. 'So his name is Danny Fenton, this could help a lot with my research on him,' thought Raven as she once again, pulled up a chair to her computer. Last time she tried looking him up, she had gotten nowhere. She opened up Google, and typed in his name, immediately a news article dating 2 years back from some place called Amity Park appeared, and Raven hastily clicked on it. The title read; 'The Nasty Explosion at The Nasty Burger!' Raven snorted but continued reading; 'A terrible explosion at local teen hang out; The Nasty Burger, took the lives of the towns expert ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton, as well as their daughter Jasmine along with two young teens; Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Bystanders claim they saw the towns Public Enemy #1; Inviso-Bill, in battle with a larger unidentified ghost, they also claim to believe that Inviso-Bill was responsible for causing the explosion that took the lives of those very loved people (note: school teacher Mr. Lancer was also killed in the explosion, he was not so loved). Son of Jack and Maddie; Daniel Fenton has been missing ever since the explosion and has rumoured to be dead; kidnapped by the ghost boy, as neither of them have been seen since the explosion. Ghost attacks have died down to very minimal, with the occasional ghost wandering about, only to be captured by the towns' famous ghost hunter; Valerie Gray.' Raven sat back in her chair; mind reeling, she had no idea Danny had been through so much! She closed the top of her computer and glided over to her bed, deciding she wouldn't say anything about it to the Titans or Danny; she fell back onto her pillow and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Hoped you liked this chapter, I'm already working on the next, so don't you worry!


	5. Emotional Pressure

OMG its been like a month since I updated, I am so sorry! This chapter is kind of short, but it is intense, so enjoy!

Fact: I have a green monkey living in my basement, just like the one that infected BB (Just Kidding)

Disclamer: I am the Queen of the ghost zone and Amity Park because I own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans (Just Kidding)

Danny POV

Once again, Danny woke up as a mess, blankets thrown off of him from his middle of the night frenzy, sweating all over, and this time he even found scratches all over his arms and chest.

'What did you do to yourself Daniel?' His voice sent shivers down Danny's spine, Dan following him around and talking to him was a fairly normal thing, because he now lived between time, he could do almost anything he pleased, except be a physical entity, he was unable to touch anything or be seen or heard by anyone other than Danny; that's why he needed Danny, so he could become complete. Dan had been taunting and emotionally harassing Danny for the past two years, to no avail, trying to make him crack. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before the young boy would break under emotional pressure, no matter how strong he was. If it was anybody else, they would have broken 23 and a half months ago, due to Dan's relentlessness, but Danny was a different matter. No matter how many times Dan taunted him, teased him, harassed him or even flat out yelled at him, Danny remained stoic when Dan was present, any emotion void from his existence, if he has any large outbursts of emotion reflecting his grief, Dan can take over Danny's mind and destroy him from the inside so Danny learned, be strong, or be dead. And being dead was not an option.

'None of your business, now leave me alone so I can meditate and get rid of you.' When Danny meditates, it blocks away any emotions he has, and prevents most sudden outbursts of emotion, and with no emotions, Dan can't reach Danny, and therefore can't talk to him, for a while anyway, the effect lasts only a couple hours.

'Everything is my business Daniel, you are me, and when you become me and I destroy what is left of your weak mind, I don't want my body to be damaged now do I, so be a dear and don't damage us too badly.' Trying to control his welling up anger inside of him Danny sat cross legged on the bed and began meditating, his feelings of rage and hatred slipping away with one last comment from Dan, 'I hope you say goodbye to your new friends soon Daniel, unlike last time, because I am coming for a permanent visit, and there is no stopping me.' Maniacal laughter followed the fading voice of Dan Phantom, as Danny pushed back even more feelings of anger and dread, and settled back down on the bed after another half hour meditating session.

"I have to get out of here and back home," Danny said to himself, "I can't stay with the Titans any longer than I have to." Collecting himself, he brushed his bangs forward in front of his eye and walked out of the room. When he reached the living room, he was once again greeted by an enthusiastic Starfire eating out of a jar of mustard,

"I am most delighted that you have awoken Danny, would you like some mustard?" She held out the enormous vat of mustard in front of his nose, slightly grossed out; Danny shook his head 'no' and turned to Robin, the leader of the Titans.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go back home now, my customers will be wondering where I am." Robin looked very hesitant to let him leave, but with one ice cold glare that looked as if it could penetrate his soul shot in the teen's direction, Robin reluctantly agreed, but not without insisting he be escorted home. Danny had no choice but to agree to his terms, so he reluctantly led the teen superhero down the streets to his café. He could tell Robin wanted to ask him some questions so stopping in front of the door to his home, he invited Robin in, "I know you want to ask me some questions, so come in and let's get it over with."

Robin's POV

Taken aback by the bluntness of Danny's statement, Robin nodded his head, and followed Danny inside the small shop. Pausing to take in Danny's home, he realized Danny was the owner of a small Café/Bookstore, with rows of shelves of books lining the back walls. There were small round tables in the middle of the room decorated with white tablecloths and two chairs on either side; there was also a desk with a cash register to the left. Danny walked by all of the tables and bookshelves to a door Robin had barely noticed at the back of the room, signalling him to follow, Robin was guided down a flight of stairs to a small apartment type area. The kitchen with bar stools for eating on the far left opened into the living room with only a couch, chair and a small TV. On the far right of the room was a door, which presumably led to Danny's bedroom and bathroom.

Danny motioned for Robin to sit on the couch, and went to the fridge for some root beer, tossing a can to Robin; he plopped himself down on the lazy boy recliner and idly said through sips,

"Fire away." Quickly formulating questions in his mind about the attack on Amity Park, (he wasted no time the night before searching for the same article that Raven had also found) he gathered his thoughts, and put them in order before opening his mouth.

"Are you Daniel Fenton from Amity Park?"

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN, you hate me don't you :P don't worry, you won't for long. Hopefully I'll get 5 more reviews before I update again :P


	6. Discussion

**Wow, been a long time since I wrote for this one, my mind is starting to think of more ideas so I will try to star up again on this one regularly. Sorry for the short chapter from such a long wait but I wrote two stories today and need to get some sleep before I write again for this one. Reviews are always welcome!**

Danny's POV

Danny barely flinched, he had been expecting this, he knew Robin was suspicious of him and knew he was smart; smart enough to figure out his identity. He put his pop can on a table next to his chair and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist, a slight smirk playing at his lips. Even when smiling, no emotion ever reached his eyes.

"So, how'd you figure it out?" Robins gaze had never left Danny's face, searching for any flicker of emotion, eyes still never straying from Danny's face he replied,

"I found an article online about an explosion at a restaurant called The Nasty Burger from an Amity Park newspaper with the name Daniel Fenton and a picture of you." Robin slapped something down on the coffee table in front of Danny, without looking he knew it was the article. He looked down from Robins hidden probing eyes and at the clipping laid out in front of him, he forced his feelings back and let his eyes return to his usual cold demeanour. He let his eyes flash back to the ones hidden behind Robins mask. He could tell that Robin was slightly uncomfortable by his awkward shifting in his seat.

"So the ghost hunters you told us about… they were…" Danny shrugged and leant back in his seat, masking the feeling of his heart plummeting into his stomach,

"My parents, yup, I was the son of the weirdest couple in town." Danny smirked slightly, letting some good memories leak through his emotional barrier. Picking up his root beer once again he prepared himself for more questions. Robin looked at him quizzically; he was most likely wondering why Danny hadn't told him they were his parents.

"I don't want to upset you by asking you anymore questions, but I need to know about this Public Enemy #1, this… Inviso-Bill." Obviously expecting this, Danny took a swig of his root beer and gestured for Robin to go on. "We recently came across someone meeting his description and the article describes him as being evil. Since your parents were ghost hunters and they were killed by him, do you have any information about him?" Danny slammed his can of pop down on his coffee table, startling Robin.

"He did not kill my parents, I was there, and he was trying to save them. He is a good ghost and never did anything to harm anybody." Surprised by his sudden outburst, Robin raised his eyebrows under his mask.

"It sounds like you knew this ghost." Danny sighed and shook his head.

"Not very well, but I knew who he was, he saved my friends lives a couple times and tried to save them and my family that day. He has never done anything bad purposely, and when he did, I know he regretted it. And by the way, his name was Phantom, not Inviso-Bill." Robin smiled at Danny.

"It sounds like he was a hero to this town." Nodding, Danny continued.

"The whole town hated him, they thought he was a menace and was considered to be public enemy number one, even after saving people he was reprimanded, people threw insults at him and scolded him for touching them or screaming in fear." Robin flinched; he couldn't imagine living in a town who hated him for trying to be a hero.

"It sounds like he had it rough." Danny nodded and sighed, taking the last bit of root beer into his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp.

"I don't think he felt like he needed appreciation; he just wanted someone to say thanks once in a while." Robin nodded in understanding, he knew what Danny meant, and since Danny was a suspected victim of Phantom's crimes, he couldn't believe that he'd lie about it.

Danny could feel some pressure building at his temples and an echo of a voice pushing through his thoughts. Standing up, Danny grabbed the empty cans off the table and turned to Robin.

"It's getting close to noon and I have to open my shop soon, so you should leave now." Once again taken aback by Danny's bluntness, Robin headed for the stairs mulling over his conversation.

Robin's POV

Not once during his conversation with Danny had the boy actually showed true emotion, even his smiles were cold, as if someone had pulled up the corners of his lips, forcing him to smile. Except for that one outburst all he got was a cold, hard glare that sent shivers down his spine, even Raven couldn't muster up a look like that! Taking off down the street, Robin couldn't help feel that Danny had some kind of connection to Phantom; he knew a lot about him. Coming to the conclusion that Phantom was Danny's friend, he figured he was only protecting him by saying he didn't know him. Satisfied with his work, Robin headed back to the tower, alert like always for any evil on the prowl.

**New chapter up soon, review, review, review, They make my day!**


	7. A Phantom surprise

Dear God, I am a monster. I have not updated this story in months and I do admit to being a monster. I am sooooooo sorry, life just gets to busy sometimes, too many problems with things at school and too much extra curricular activity! I promise you that I will try my very hardest to get back on track with ALL my stories, not just this one, and you will be seeing me more often in the fanfiction world!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans... too bad.

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Danny prepared to take a sick day from his work. He needed some serious meditation time after his little chat with Robin. It was barely late morning by the time Danny had put up a sign on the door to the café; he changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and plopped down on the couch. Running his hand through his raven black hair, he got into position for meditation. He folded his legs one over the other and placed his hands folded in his lap. Taking one deep breath, he closed his eyes and tuned out the world, letting his emotions flow freely from his mind. He could hear Dan once again, clawing at his subconscious, trying to take advantage of Danny's vulnerable state, but Danny forced him out and relaxed, thinking about nothing. The hours flew past as Danny sat on his couch, unaware to apparent frantic knocking at his door. Only when he opened his eyes did he hear the pounding.

Jumping up from the couch, Danny dashed up the stairs and into the café, peering through the window at his visitor. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately threw open the door.

"DANIELLE!" Danny wrapped his arms around the small girl tightly, picking her up and spinning her around. "I missed you! Where have you been these last few years?" The small girl, who hadn't spoken a word, suddenly looked at Danny with fear in her eyes. She hugged him closer and whispered.

"With Vlad." Danny's arms tightened around her and his eyes showed both confusion and rage.

"Why were you with him, what happened?" Shaking her head, Danielle looked around.

"Let's go inside, it's not safe to tell you in public like this." Danielle of course, was right, even though there were few people milling about the street just off of Main, they would be safer, and more comfortable inside. Pulling her into his arms, the significantly taller and stronger Danny carried the girl inside, locking the door behind them.

Once they were settled on the couch and Danielle had some food and water, she started her tale. "As soon as I heard about the… accident, I tried to get to you as soon as I could, but the ghost zone was in a state of panic, once word got out that Dan had been seen around you, all the ghosts freaked. I couldn't get to any portal with all of Walker's guards blocking them, Walker was afraid of letting him in, or anyone out to face him, so I did the only thing I could, I found Vlad's portal. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was too important for me to find you, I thought I would be fine, but seems as though Vlad has added some extra… precautionary measures to make sure he has no unexpected visitors. I was caught in seconds. He was surprised when he found it was me, he thought it would be you, coming to him for help. He kept me locked up, telling me all of his plans in great detail, being overconfident in his security system. It took me two years, but I finally escaped."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Danny scrutinized his younger clone with suspicious and worry filled eyes. "Because if he did, I'll-"

"Not really, just a few empty threats, he mostly just kept me locked up and tried to scare me some." She shivered, "Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. But I came here to tell you something important, Danny. One of his plans might actually work; he has been kind to you these past years to try and keep you at a safe distance and to try to get you to trust him! He only gave you the money for this place and suggested you move here so you would be weakened by not having to fight ghosts or bad guys, the Titans are here for that!" Danny looked at her, confused.

"But why would he do that? Is he planning on attacking me?" Danielle shook her head.

"Not him Danny, you have someone even bigger to worry about. He has been the one sending Dan after you, he's trying to not only break you, but break your spirit before he sends in the big guns. Danny, he has a plan to get a hold of Dan, and it seems like it might work!" Shock was clearly written over the halfa's usually emotionless face.

"How the hell does he think he's going to manage that? Dan is stuck with Clockwork in his lair, under twenty four hour supervision, how does he plan on beating the master of time itself?"

"All I can say Danny, is if you see him, don't go anywhere near him, he was always muttering about bringing Dan out _through_ you, not bringing him to you."

Danny was shocked, all this time; Vlad had been plotting against him? He should have seen it coming, but his mind was clouded with thoughts of his past and the voice of Dan, it never occurred to him.

"I can't believe he has been planning this for so long! How could I be so stupid? Here I was, lounging around Jump City when I should have been training twice as hard as I used to!" Danielle gave Danny a sympathetic look and yawned hugely. Sighing, Danny ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. "I start training in the morning, but for now, you need to get to bed, you flew all the way from Wisconsin didn't you?" Danielle smiled sheepishly and climbed into Danny's outstretched arms, snuggling up into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bringing you such bad news Danny, I'll help you in any way I can, I promise, we can't let Vlad win this one." Nodding, Danny softly placed the half-asleep little girl in his master bed, tucking her in tightly. He closed the bedroom door and walked down the hall to take a shower. Vlad had one upped him again, clenching his fists, Danny climbed into the hot shower and banged one of them against the wall. He needed to get to Clockwork, to talk to him, ask him to train him or something. He needed to be one step ahead of Vlad, needed to master his powers completely. Standing up straight, Danny made a final decision, he needed to beat both Dan and Vlad once and for all, even if he died trying.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUUUN<p>

I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up in a few weeks, like two at the most, exams are next week and I hate Chemistry so I have to study like a mad woman. This is just me trying to make it up to you for your loooooong wait. :) Love that I have some readers, and REVIEW!


	8. Baddie Vladdie

DEAR GOD IT'S BEEN TOO LONG... Wow I feel ashamed, and back with such a short chappie too, omg I am despicable, but worry not, for I have set time aside in my busy schedule to finish this! Also I have three stories almost done on the ol' harddrive... :) don't be too mad, I'll update soon again!

* * *

><p>Titan's POV<p>

Robin arrived back at the tower just in time for the alarm to go off, signalling trouble. The rest of the Titan's burst into the room soon after, looking up at the screen that now displayed the face of what seemed to be a ghost.

"Hello, you must be the Teen Titans." Robin scowled and turned towards the man.

"And who might you be?" Smiling evilly, the ghost laughed.

"You may call me Plasmius. A little bird told me you have been receiving help from a most… spooky companion." The Titans all looked at each other in shock.

"How did you know about that?" Plasmius merely sighed, taking his sweet time in answering.

"Let's just say, I'm keeping my tabs on that little badger. Anyway I have a request for you." Robin growled slightly.

"What makes you think we'll listen to anything you have to say?" Smiling at the Titans, Vlad leaned in close to the camera.

"What makes _you_ think you'll have any choice in the matter?" Every one of the Titans was confused. "I have dispatched a league of my ghostly minions all around Jump City, you could probably put up a little bit of a fight, but I'm sad to say you won't be able to do it on your own. You will need the Phantom's help, and I suggest you get it, because you won't last two minutes without the proper equipment." As soon as his face was on the screen it was gone, leaving the Titans bewildered and believe it or not, a little worried.

"I think we need to call in a favour guys, a ghostly favour..." As much as everyone was hesitant, they all agreed with Beast Boy, they were in over their heads with this ghost business.

"But, how are we gonna get a hold of this Phantom dude?" Robin mulled over Cyborg's inquiry, pacing back and forth through the living room.

"Somehow I think our friend Danny might know the answer to that..."

* * *

><p>Wow, ok, so Vladdie=baddie...<p>

Be back soon with more and more and more and more! reviews are always appreciated!

Again... don't kill me, I'm not a dirty ol' abandonner, I WILL FINISH THIS EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!


	9. Help? Please, Phantom?

OH GOOD GOD I AM THE MOST (and don't deny it) THE MOST TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET! I left this story for almost two years and scared all of you so much, good freaking lord I ought to be locked up. But I will give you the pleasure of knowing that I know have a plan for this story, and know how it is going to end. So worry not, while I am despicable and left you guys hanging for so long, I am not an abandoner, I may be a a leave for two years and make people hate me kinda person, BUT, I will not abandon. I just kinda had a hard two years, lots of things going on in the life of teen danni... Anyway, here ya go! Chapter nine!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The Titans followed Robin through the winding streets of Jump City to a small cafe where he pounded on the door. It was still early, and the store had yet to be opened. Moments later, a little girl who looked a lot like Danny opened the door to the Titans warily.

"Who are you?" Robin looked at this girl with confusion, he didn't see any signs of a child living with Danny when he visited last. She scowled and closed the door slightly.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why are you here, it's like six in the morning?" Suddenly a sweaty and out of breath Danny came up behind the girl and opened the door wider for the Titans to come inside.

"What are you guys doing here. I thought you got all the information from me that you wanted last time you visited." The girl shot a confused look up to the much taller Danny, he waved her off.

Looking at his teammates, Robin took a deep breath. "We encountered another ghost, and we think we might need some help." A much more guarded expression came over Danny's already cold features. Clenching his fists, he pulled Danielle closer to him.

"What kind of ghost, what did he say to you?" Robin's eyes were shifting around, looking out into the street. Catching on, Danny led them all downstairs, away from any potential listeners. Once they were all settled in on the couch, Robin glanced at Danielle.

"I'm not so sure she should be here for this." Wrapping his arm around the young girl, Danny frowned.

"She is a part of this just as much as I am." Sighing, Robin pulled out something from his utility belt, he placed it on the coffee table and the face of Plasmius was projected in front of them. Danielle visibly flinched, while Danny tightened his grip on her. "What is this?" Danny asked through clenched teeth. For the first time, someone besides Robin spoke.

"We were hoping you could tell us, friend." Starfire looked at Danny with a pleading expression. "Who is this Plasmius? He informed us of the fact that we would need the assistance of your friend Phantom." Fury contorting within her features, Danielle shot up from her position on the couch, Danny's arm falling limply to his side.

"Why does he want Phantom? What did he tell you?" Confused and shocked by her sudden outburst, the team just looked at each other.

"He said that he was sending a ghost army. Without the proper equipment, we don't stand a chance, we thought that you could help us contact this... Phantom." Robin looked at Danny and Danielle with pleading eyes. "Look, it's not very often that I admit my team needs help, but, we've never dealt with ghosts before, and we don't know what to expect..." A strange look passed over Danny's features. He stood up and took the fuming Danielle by the arm.

"Excuse us for a moment." He dragged Danielle into the bedroom through the door, slamming it shut behind him. In an instant, he collapsed onto the bed and pushed away the nagging voice of Dan, poking at his sub-conscious. "What do I do?" Looking down at her feet, Danielle smiled grimly.

"Well, there isn't much I can do to help, I'm pretty much useless." Immediately, Danny sat up from his position on the bed, noticing the sad tone in Danielle's voice.

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Sighing, she slid down the wall, looking at her hands.

"I can't turn into my phantom form anymore without extreme consequences. I was going to wait to tell you, but... now I feel so useless. With Vlad coming and, oh god... Dan coming. I just, I am useless." Small tears had cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to explain to Danny everything she had been keeping inside herself. Danny rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"What kind of consequences, Danielle?" Pushing away from Danny almost immediately, Danielle held her hands out in front of her and with an expression of disgust and frustration tried to turn them invisible. Sweat poured from her hairline and suddenly, green ectoplasm pooled at her feet. "Okay, stop!" Releasing her power, the ectoplasm was sucked back into her body, and she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"I can't use my powers unless I want to melt into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo, I won't be any help!" Smacking his fist against the wall, Danny cursed silently, expression only slightly tinged with anger.

"Vlad did this on purpose, didn't he? You weren't stabilized all those years ago and now... Danielle, I don't care that you can't help me, I wouldn't want anything to... happen to you... You are the only thing I have... I have left from Amity, from my life. So don't worry, but now I ask the question... Do I tell the Titans about Phantom? About me?" Danielle smiled at her clone.. brother... cousin, whatever he was, she smiled at Danny and hugged him, nodding her head.

"If you can trust them, I think it's the only way Danny." She took a step back and frowned. "As much as they can't do this alone, neither can you. You still haven't mastered your po-" Suddenly Danielle was cut off. She stood stock still in the middle of her sentence, not moving a muscle.

"Danielle? Danielle! What is going on?" Danny yelled at her, but no response, when he looked up he saw an old face standing behind her and then noticed the weight of a familiar medallion hanging around his neck. Looking back up, he recognized the elderly- oh wait, the baby ghost as Clockwork, the ghost of time.

"Daniel, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Smirking slightly at his own joke, Danny just frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Switching into a middle aged man, Clockwork took Danny by the arm and led him through a back door in this bedroom to the large laboratory/gym he had kept a secret from everybody, practically even himself. He built it as a memento to his parents and a place to practice his ghost powers, not that he had used it anytime recently.

"It seems you are in a little trouble, my friend. If you give me the next few hours of your newly freed time, I can help you with that which you seek..." Confused, Danny switched into Phantom and looked straight at Clockwork.

"You mean you want to help me master my powers?" Smiling slightly mischievously, Clockwork tilted his head to the side and pulled something out from his cloak.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this moment young halfa. All is as it should be."

* * *

><p>WHEEEEE, not as short as the last one, but not very long either :( But hopefully I will be able to post a few chapters this week and maybe even have enough free time to wrap this story up once and for all! I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, BTW. If I did, they would be never-ending, and frig, Beast Boy and Raven would flipping be together, excuse moi!<p> 


End file.
